The subject of the present invention is a process and apparatus to brake the movement of a part that is cocked by a spring and has an alternating swivelling movement.
The scope of application of the invention is notably, but not exclusively, that of small-caliber automatic firearms, and the part to be braked is the hammer of the functioning mechanism of the arm.
A firearm of the above-mentioned type may fire at a rate of 1200 rounds per minute, for example, and the problem which arises is reducing the firing rate to increase firing accuracy of the firearm.
Known systems to decrease the firing rate of a small-caliber automatic firearm are based on the inertia of triggered dead heads or on clockwork systems. In the case of triggered dead heads, a large volume must be available to ensure the movement of the dead heads, whereas a clockwork system is extremely complex. As a result, neither of these two systems is easy to implement.